Superman will be avenged
by Death Damsel
Summary: AU. Superman has been killed leaving Kara alone. When Kara is mourning her cousin's death, strange things begin to happen. With her relationship with Dick Wayne, Voron gets mad. Who is Voron? What does Voron want with Kara? What will she have to do to avenge his death but not kill? Will she disregard this and kill him? Is he still alive? Rated T for Harsh words and bloody violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is story is AU. So, I will explain all the events in later chapters.**

The cold hunk of metal hit at a speed that was so fast Kara's mind couldn't comprehend. She went flying through several skyscrapers and finally landing in the middle of central park. Before she could even sit up, there he was. His eyes getting a film of red over them.

"What did I ever do to you?" Kara demanded.

Her attacker only answered with a void of silence as he punched her face into the cold, unforgiving dirt.

"What you 'did' to me? You betrayed me with that low life human boy!" her attacker yelled as he pushed her face further into the dirt. "I am the only male species of our race left, and you want to mate with that human boy" he yelled as he raised her up by her hair.

"Well he's way more of a 'solider' that you are Voron!" Kara shouted out on impulse. He was way more 'manly' then Voron was. Dick would risk his own life for someone he didn't even know. Dick was kind, nice, sweet, and most importantly, he was handsome. Dick had the brightest and most forgiving blue eyes, shiny black hair, white porcelain skin, and Dick doesn't treat Kara like a piece of trash.

"You're such a back stabbing bitch!" Voron said in a hatred scream as he flung her into a wooden bench.

"I'm getting sick of this!" she said as she punched him in the jaw. "The way you treat me" she said as she punched him repeatedly as he lay on the ground. She raised her hands, ready to punch him again as she heard Dick yell.

"KARA! STOP YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Dick shouted as he quickly ran to the scene.

Kara's eyes quickly filled with tears. She fell into Dick's forgiving arms sobbing.

"Sh, calm down, everything will be okay," Dick whispered in her ear. Kara's sobbing started to loosen as she looked up and met his eyes.

"Promise?" Her voice hiccupped.

A small comforting smile found its way to his lips. "Promise," He kissed her on her forehead and then pulled her closer into his chest. "Everything will be just fine." He knew that Voron would wake up and cause some more havoc but he couldn't bare seeing Kara like this.

**Why do I keep writing more stories when I have so much on my plate already?! Eh, I had this on my hard drive for awhile now, so I edited it and made it all pretty. I will probably put one of my stories on hold. The next chapter will begin with a **_**flashback**_**. Hoped you liked! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Voron punched Superman into the ground. His body ached and he had a gigantic headache. His knuckles were bloody and his costume was in ruins._

"_Son of Jor-el, your time has come to an end," Voron said as he walked over to Superman. Kal raised his head to see his attacker, "I don't think so." He made an attempt to get up but his body was in too much pain. Voron raised his fist and punched him square in the face. He locked his fingers together and struck the man of steel._

_His black hair was matted with hints of blood red crimson, his body had scratches everywhere you look, and he had bags under his eyes. He groaned and Voron punched him again._

"_Son of Jor-el, your time on this planet has come to an end," He raised his fists and smashed them into his face. His breathing stopped and his fingers ceased twitching. A villainous smile crept slowly onto Voron's lips._

"_I have defeated the son of Jor-el!" Voron said proudly. People had started to crowd the scene to see their hero dead. Gasps escaped out of their lips._

"_What did you do the Superman?" A little girl asked. She looked up into Voron's black eyes. He chuckled before he spoke._

"_Little girl, you better watch your mouth, or you will end up like your so called hero," Even though he had chuckled previously; Voron's voice was full of venom. _

_The little girl gasped ad hid behind her mother's long purple skirt._

"_If anyone, ANYONE, tests me, you will end up like him," He pointed to the dead corpse, his voice was venomous. Everyone took a step back, his or her eyes, full of fear. The little girl's mother started to gusher the little girl away but Voron wasn't to kind to this._

"_Where do you think you are going," he snarled. The mother turned around and his black eyes met her bright blue eyes._

"_We are leaving," she said confidently as she stood straighter. Voron had gotten very offended by this._

"_With that attitude, you will end up like your hero," Voron's eyes were filled with hatred._

"_You're threatening me," she said stoically. She transformed her right arm into a long slender knife and her left arm into a laser with purple plasma engulfing the tip. She walked closer to Voron; she simply lost all her patience._

"_Ah, a cyborg. You don't see those everyday," Voron's eyes started to get a film of red over them as he started to have a staring contest with the cyborg. He charged and punched the cyborg in the chest. He didn't even get a dent in her titanium plating._

"_That's all you got kryptonian scum," she snarled. The two got locked in combat. _

_The little girl ran over to the kryptonian corpse and placed her small chubby fingers on his chest. Pink plasma started to form from the palms of her hands. A light pink started to cover the kryptonian. His body features started to heal. The bags under his eyes were gone, the scratches from the various things he flew into disappeared, the blood that covered his body slowly turned to nothing, and his costume started to mend itself. _

_Supergirl had heard that Voron had killed her cousin. Even though she was mad at him, she had to make sure he was okay. When she got to the location, she couldn't believe her eyes. _

_Her cousin lay on the ground dead. She looked over and saw Voron fighting a cyborg chick. _

_For a while it seemed that the cyborg was winning, but Voron got the upper hand. He grabbed her bladed hand and tore it off, making her stumble down to the ground. He moved quickly and tore off all the rest of her limbs. _

_Supergirl's body refused to move; she wanted to help the cyborg really badly. When Voron was done with the cyborg he looked up and the girl was nowhere in sight. His eyes dotted to Kara._

_He quickly grabbed a hunk of metal and chucked it at the female kryptonian his eyes full of unexplainable hatred._

_The cold hunk of metal hit at a speed that was so fast, Kara's mind couldn't comprehend. _


	3. Chapter 3

"KARA WAIT!" Lois ran up to catch up to Kara who had stopped in her tracks. Lois placed her hand on her shoulder, panting. "I know it's hard but you can't just mope around."

"Why not?" Kara asked with venom. She turned around and stared into Lois's eyes, hatred was in Kara's eyes.

"He wouldn't want that, that's why," Lois said, her eyes slanting. Kara's hatred lifted and tears started to form in her eyes. She fell into Lois's embrace, sobbing.

"Sh, it's okay. He's not really gone, he's just not here with here now," Lois said as she tried to calm the alien teenager.

"That's a lie," Kara looked into Lois's eyes. A cool breeze flew over them, making Kara's long blonde hair flow in the wind. Kara flew up and zoomed out of Metropolis.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Kara you need to calm down," Kal put his hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara jerked her arm away._

"_WHY! I AM THE OLDER ONE! YOU JUST GOT HERE BEFORE ME!" Kara yelled. Kal sighed._

"_That is not the point," Kal looked into Kara's bright blue eyes. _

"_What is the point then? Maybe it is that you just want to boss me around!" Kara said, her voice started to crack. Tears were threatening to roll down her face. Kara flew out of the door before Kal could speak again._

"_KARA WAIT!" He was going to go after her, but a voice stopped him._

"_Ah teenagers, aren't they lovely?" Voron stepped out behind him._

"_Voron! What are you doing here?!" Kal was very confused._

"_Oh just finishing a certain job," a villainous smile filled his lips as his eyes got a film of red over them. "Bye bye son of Jor-el."_


	5. Chapter 5

Dick had noticed someone landed behind him, when he turned around, Kara immediately fell into his arms.

"Whoa, hi Kara," Dick wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. Kara snuggled her head into his chest indicating she only wanted comfort.

"I get how it is," Dick smiled weakly as he laid his chin on her head. Dick could hear her heavy breathing that indicated she had rushed over here.

"Dick?" Kara removed her head from his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Yes?" Dick looked back at her eyes; a warm comforting took a hold of his lips.

"It hurts so bad, I wish I had apologized to him," Tears started to weld up in her eyes.

Dick sighed, "I know how you feel."

"How did you get over your parents' death?" Kara asked, she looked into his eyes that were full of sorrow.

"By being around the people who care about me," Dick said as he lightly kissed her lips.

Kara smiled, she replied by placing her lips onto his. It started out a light make out session but quickly turned very passionate.

They took a breath and both stared in to each other's eyes.

"I love you," Kara said, her hands held his face.

"I love you back," Dick wrapped his arms tighter around her back, bringing her closer. He leaned in and gave her a little kiss on the lips. He looked into her eyes and then smashed his lips against hers.

Kara never wanted this to end. She wanted this to last forever and forever. She wanted them to a happy couple; never leave each other's side.

But all good things must come to an end. A murky figure stood on a high rise, staring at the happy couple. His facial features were disgusted. His eyebrows were raised, and his arms folded across his chest. He would bring an end to the earth boy, and make her watch.

_That will teach her a lesson_, he thought. His eyes were getting a film over them, he was preparing to strike.

**I hope you like! The next chapter, if you've been paying attention, will be a flashback. I've been going backwards on the flashbacks, it adds to the suspense. Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_How is Kara doing?" Batman asked while he was typing on his computer. The question had caught Kal off guard, since Batman didn't normally ask about people's well being._

"_Um good I guess," Superman replied, shrugging his shoulders._

"_How are Kara's powers doing?" Batman rephrased his question, a hint of irritation in his tone._

"_She's getting the hang of them…" Superman trailed off, knowing where this was going._

"_She's been here for almost a year… and she's getting the hang of them?" Batman asked sarcastically, he turned around and stared at the kryptonian._

_He tried to avoid his menacing glare; "It's been hard for her, a new planet and all." _

"_No excuse," Batman turned around started to type on his computer again._

_Kara was walking the halls of the Justice League space station. "You could get very easily lost," she thought to herself. She turned a corner and began to hear Kal's voice. She ran to the source and ended up at a dark black, steel door._

_She pressed her ear against the door, trying very hard to hear the conversation._

"_Ever heard the term, 'empathy'?" Kal's voice was harsh. She heard what seemed to be like a sigh, but she wasn't very sure._

"_She is a danger to everyone if she can't control her powers," Batman said stoically. There was a silence that engulfed the room, making a crisp, cold feeling run down Kara's back._

"_No one can ever live up to your expectations, I'm surprised Dick has any appreciation for you," His voice was full of explainable hatred._

"_Well no one can be as perfect as you," Batman quipped, Kara heard the squeak of his chair. _

_Footsteps were coming closer and closer to the door. Before Kara could zoom away, she fell into the room. Not having the door to lean on._

"_KARA?!" Kal was shocked._

"_Heh, hey cuz…" Kara tried to sound casual, like nothing had happened._

"_And she's a snooper," Batman was typing on his computer, not even looking at the situation._

_Kal gave him a menacing glare, only to have him not care._

"_Why are you all so concerned about my powers?" Kara asked as she dusted her jeans off._

"_Don't worry about it," Kal gave her a pat on the shoulder, trying to make it seem like nothing._

"_I quote, 'She is a danger to everyone if she can't control her powers'. That doesn't seem like nothing?" Kara folded her arms across her chest, and stood a little straighter._

"_Its just Batman being a little to cautious," Kal said calmly, trying to calm the fuming teenager down._

"_Yea right," Batman huffed. Kal gave him a look before turning his attention back to Kara._

"_What he said!" She stormed out of the room. She zoomed to the teleporters._

"_Thanks Bruce!" Kal said cruelly before rushing off. Kara punched in the coordinates, literally, and she teleported to Metropolis. Kal looked at the coordinates and soon followed. _

_They were both on a high skyscraper in the middle of the bustling city._

"_Kara you need to calm down," Kal put his hand on Kara's shoulder, only to have Kara jerk her arm away._

**It's not the best, but I hoped you liked! It's definitely longer than the last flashback… Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Voron shot a red laser at the couple, making them stumble back. Dick was on the ground rubbing his head while Kara got into a fighting stance. Kara scanned her surroundings and quickly spotted Voron. Voron flew over to Kara from his edge and landed in front of her. A disgusting look penetrated his face, making his look bitter.

"Why do you betray me? Am I not as hard to get as the earth boy?" Voron asked, jealousy was rising in his tone. Kara slanted her eyes in anger as she stared at Voron. She balled up her fists, staring at the kryptonian murderer.

"How about you are not loyal? Or is it the fact that you are a spoiled brat!" Kara yelled at him. She used her super speed and punched him square in the face, knocking him down to his feet. Voron mumbled a kryptonese curse and quickly got to his feet, punching Kara in her stomach. Kara flew back wards and into a concrete wall, leaving a mold of her back in the wall. Voron quickly advanced on her and shoved the back of her head further into the wall.

"You will be mine! No matter the consequences!" Voron yelled. He grabbed her hair and flung her into a wall opposite of them, knocking her vulnerable. Voron quickly looked for Dick, not finding him anywhere.

"Fuck," he mumbled quietly to himself, now paying his attention to Kara.

Dick had jumped down the building and into the alley below. He pulled out his communicator and contacted Batman. "Bruce! Voron is beating the living hell out of Kara!" Dick panted into the device.

"Are you in the fight?" Bruce asked, an unusual amount of worry in his voice.

"If I was in the fight, would I be talking to you?!" Dick was officially freaking out. Bruce was silent for a second, as if thinking.

"Where is the fight occurring?" Bruce asked, his voice went back to being stoic.

"On top of the Oliver Queen factory, or in the general area," Dick was glad Bruce was now paying attention to the conflict at hand.

"I'll contact the others," Bruce responded quickly, shutting of his end of the communication.

**Hoped you liked! It's not the best, but I will tell more in the next few chapters. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Kara can you stay here?" Kal asked, looking into her eyes. She raised her head and met his eyes._

"_Yeah, I guess," she returned her eyes to the floor, avoiding his glare. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders._

"_You sure?" his voice had concern written all over. Kara looked into his eyes and sighed heavily, a small smile came to her lips._

"_I'll fine, really. You can go to your meeting," her eyes had life filled in them, not like previously. A small smile came to his lips._

"_It'll be over soon, promise," he said as he let go of her. Kara simply nodded. He walked out of the room and flew to where Batman was. _

_Kara huffed out heavily and looked at her surroundings. There was a computer on the other end of the room, small uncomfortable chairs behind her, and a large window revealing space. She flew to the window and looked at Earth. The planet was covered in mostly water with some green patches pretty much everywhere. At the bottom and top the patches weren't green; they were a dull yet sort of bright white. Kara stared out the window at the planet, not believing it had all sorts of life on it. She slightly shook her head and turned around. She stared at the door with a newfound curiosity._

"_I'll just look around really quickly then come back," she quietly convinced herself. She punched in the code and the doors swung open. She stepped outside and looked around cautiously. She used her super hearing and listened for anyone; she didn't even hear a pin drop. She stepped out and took a left. She walked down a hall and then turned right. Pretty soon she was completely lost. _

_She attempted to retrace her steps, but all the halls looked the same. She calmed herself down and kept on walking. A sign came in her mind, 'keep calm and move on' but they were always changing the last part. 'It's supposed to be from some war I think…' she thought to herself. She then began to think of more of those signs and even began making some of her own. She kept on walking, looking at her surroundings attentively. _

_If this ever happened again, she wanted to at least remember something about the place._

**I know it's **_**not the best **_**but I hoped you enjoyed! I will try to include DickxKara in the next one. If I can, depends on what's currently in my noggin. **

**Yes I am currently being weird,**_** when am I not? **_**I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
